The Tale Of Uchiha Ryu
by blacki-chan
Summary: Being reincarnated in a world that's supposedly a kid-show, where people snatch each other eyes, their bodies, and faces ain't all fun and games. That shit's traumatizing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ugh, I wanna go home!" I say, rubbing my eyes because of the exhaustion. I look at the clock and there's 1 and half hour left before I can go home "C'mon you piece of shit, hurry up! I wanna go home!" I ignore the weird looks my classmates give and scowl at the piece of shit at the wall.

"You know… the clock isn't gonna go faster, no matter how many times you cuss at it, Jack". Steve, my classmate and only friend in this shithole, drawls sarcastically.

"Well, it certainly works I say that to people, Steve". I answer, but Steve just ignores me and drinks his coffee. I notice that my classmates are still casting me weird looks. _'Don't you guys have shit to do fuckers!' _I think to myself, annoyed with the looks.

"Don't you guys have shit to do, or is my face that pretty?" I say sarcastically, making everyone stop staring at me.

"You should stop doing dumb shit if you don't want other people looking at you like you're crazy." Steve, being the smartass he is, commented like he always does.

"Well, you should talk more often then. I'm bored and nobody wants to speak to me. Heck, it's more interesting to watch the clock tick-tocking than having a conversation with you." I say bored. I only get an from Steve before he proceeds to ignore me to do his assignment. I sigh _'Well, of course, he's gonna ignore me now, he always does!'_

o - o - o - o

"FUCK YES! FREEDOM! Oh, how I missed you, baby!" I scream when I'm outside the school, Steve walking quietly beside me, looking annoyed, probably because of my screaming.

"We still have to go back to school after the weekend, you know," Steve says, sounding annoyed.

"Geez, way to kill the mood man." I say, annoyed because of the reminder, "You should live life a little, you know, instead of whatever you're doing at home all day, you should go out more. What are you even doing at your home?" I ask, just to get him to talk.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I'm studying for the test next week?" Steve says sarcastically, and I freeze. Steve looks at me for a moment and asks "You've studied, right?"

"Oh, shit. Gotta go, man, I've got to study. Bye!" I bid Steve goodbye and start running. I didn't notice the car on the road.

"JACK WA-" I hear Steve scream before his voice gets muffled by the sound of a horn. I feel pain at the side of my body before darkness takes over me.

o - o - o - o

I open my eyes and stare at the unfamiliar white ceiling. _'Where am I? Am I in a hospital?'_ I think, trying to sit up but I can't seem to move. _'What the hell? Why can't I move?' _I try to move but to no avail. I try to say "Hello, is anybody there?" but what escapes my lips is something that isn't even close to it. It sounded squeaky and I couldn't even move my tongue properly like it's too heavy move. I panic and try to move, but still, nothing happened. I start crying even though I didn't want to and I don't understand why I was crying, which made me confused and I just cry louder. I don't know how loud I was crying. I hear something slide and then hurried footsteps. I can hear a woman shout something in alarm, but I don't understand what she's trying to say. The words are muffled and sound foreign, which confuses me more and makes me want to cry more. _'Why am I crying for?' _I think, confused, scared and angry at myself. I can feel giant hands lifting me while rocking me gently and humming quietly, which makes me tired and it doesn't take long before everything goes dark again.

o - o - o - o

"Oh, thank you so very much Uchiha-hime." The nurse thanks me.

"What's wrong with my son? Why did he cry like that?" I ask, my face and voice's stern, but it's just a facade covering my worries and fears and I'm so close to losing my composure, and plain out yelling at her demanding answers.

"We don't know Uchiha-hime, but he may be hungry. We don't really know why." The nurse says. "After you're done feeding him, I'll have to do a physical assignment and if I deem that his life's not in danger anymore, you may take him home." The nurse says with a smile on her face.

"Isn't too soon for him to leave the hospital? you've said that he was on the brink of death not too long ago? You said that only lady Tsunade could help him and even then you weren't sure if he'd survive." I say worriedly, breaking my facade.

"It's been weeks since his life was in danger and he's been getting a lot better since then. His cold's gone and he's regained color on his face, I think he's ready to go home." The nurse says. I gulp and hand her my baby.

o - o - o - o

'_Man, I had the weirdest dream ever! Hospitals and giants' _I giggle at the sheer stupidity of my dream. _'I have to tell Steve about it, he likes this sort of humor.' _I think to myself, trying to stand up. _'Huh? what's wrong? why can't I move?' _I try to stand up again but to no avail. I try to scream for help, but all I hear's a baby cry. _'Who's crying? And this, not m_y ceiling,_ my room's ceiling's white and has a greyish stain and is not brown. Where am I? Did someone kidnap me?' _ I think hysterically trying to figure out where I am and why I can't move my body.

I hear something slides open, and then what I see shocks me. _'Is that a giant?! The giants were real! Fuck, wha-how did this happen!' _I try to escape but I'm still stuck in the same place, squirming trying to run away from the giant. The giant just lifts me up from my crib? to her chest and then pulls down her shirt and shoves her tit inside my mouth. I feel a fluid that tastes delicious entering my mouth and I suck on the giant tit. When I'm done drinking I burp and I hear the giant laugh. The giant then stands up and walks while holding me. The giant walks in a narrow hallway and then puts me down on my back on something soft. I get a clear view of the three giants around me. I can't clearly see the details, but I can see that they have black hair, onyx-black eyes, and pale skin, but not super pale. One is clearly smaller than the other two._ 'Maybe he's their child?'_ I think tiredly to myself before everything shuts down and becomes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Naruto franchise sadly, only the OC's

* * *

Chapter 2

So I've been living with the giants for a couple "days, weeks?" and I think I've figured out why there are giants around me. They're not the giant ones, I'm just small, or rather I'm a baby. Not only that, I'm a baby in Naruto (world, universe?) and an Uchiha to boot. At first I've had some theories about this shit, you know maybe I was hallucinating, maybe I'm living in some virtual reality for some sick experiment by a sicker organization or maybe I'm in a coma and this is my subconscious fucking with me OR I'm reincarnated as a baby in a kid-show where people steal each other's eyes, faces, and bodies. Originally I threw the last theory out of the window because of the sheer impossibility of it, even if I accepted that I somehow have reincarnated in an Asian country. There were hints here and there, like for example that I have heard the word "Uchiha" on multiple occasions or that I have plastic "kunai". I just refused in believing in something that impossible, but what made accept is the headband or "Hitai-ate" that had a symbol of a leaf carved in it.

When I've figured that out, I must've thrown the biggest tantrum in the baby history or some shit, because no matter how much my "parents" tried to coo me, gently rock me or feed me I wouldn't stop. I don't wanna live in Naruto, I mean yeah I've watched Naruto when I was younger and quite enjoyed it, to be honest, but no way in hell do I wanna live in it, especially as an Uchiha. I don't wanna get killed by Itachi. So I did what anyone would if they were in my shoes and that's planning frantically after I stopped crying,

'_Fuck Fuck Fuck, what do I do? I'm so fucked. Itachi's gonna kill me and I don't wanna die young again! Maybe I can escape the village? Yeah, no that's not possible, not from ninjas. Maybe I can kill Itachi first, yeah that's not possible, the fucker became an Anbu captain or some shit when he was a young teenager and fucking solo-killed the entire Uchiha clan with Obito. Fuck, maybe I can play the loyal dog act to Konoha if I wanna have a chance at surviving, maybe they'll spare if I'm loyal enough, and even then I'm not really sure they'll do. I know what I need! I need strength! I'll have to train day-in, day-out! I'll need the Mangekyo Sharingan and for that, I need to love or care enough! I'll have to open up to my teammates and like and let them die,'_ I thought maniacally _'I'll also need some external help, maybe get a summoning contract and learn sage mode or maybe let Orochimaru experiment on me if I'm desperate enough. I'll also need to watch out for Danzo, fucking hell. I'll have to know where I live in the plotline first, or even if this is like the original plotline, to begin with.' _

o - o - o - o

It's been several months since the day I figured out I was reincarnated and I've been progressing smoothly. I've skipped the crawling stage and went straight to the standing stage and then to the walking stage. I've also been practicing my language skills, trying to mimic the sounds, then the words my parents and my brother said. When they noticed what I was doing, they wouldn't stop talking to me. I think my mother wants me to call her "okasan" and my father wants me to call him "otousan". My brother, Fugaku (yeah, that shocked the shit out of me when I figured out my brother's identity, _literally_. Though it took a few months to realize that my father's the current clan head), doesn't seem to like me very much, maybe he's jealous of me for getting most of our parents attention, I mean that's probably it. He's only seven or eight years old and probably wants all of our parent's attention for himself.

I've been trying to get him to like me by demanding his attention, by playing with his hair and generally do cute baby stuff to him. And so far it hasn't gone so well. Every time I get too close to himhe stands up and walks away, I think my parents find it cute how I want Fugaku's attention and how he doesn't seem to want to give any of it. Sometimes when he has enough of my shit, he pushes or hits me, which makes wail because a baby has shitty pain tolerance and it hurts. So yeah, I didn't make a whole lot of progress on that front.

Obviously, I haven't only been having fun annoying the shit out of Fugaku, I've been demanding my mother to read me some picture books for me while I sit on her lap to learn the language, which I think's Japanese. I've also been training my body, but not in the way you think, I didn't do any push-ups, sit-ups or any bullshit like that and I don't think it's healthy for a baby to train like that anyways. The way I train's simple. I just do what any toddler my age do, I move. I run and jump over everything inside of the house and at the backyard 'till I just fall asleep on the spot. The best thing about a baby's body is that when we "exercise", we don't feel tired like the adults do. When we don't get the taste of blood in our mouths, we don't feel like we're on the verge of throwing up or have a hard time breathing, no, we just get sleepy and fall asleep. And every time I wake after a "harsh training session", I find myself on my bed, _'It's nice that my parents bother to put me in my crib every time I fall asleep or I'd get really fucking sick. I'll have to be more careful in the future, but for now, I'll milk my parent's generosity'. _

After I wake up, I get down out of my crib and do my stretches but not before I make sure that no one will enter my room. when I'm done checking, I start doing my stretches and I have to admit, babies are fucking flexible, I can do splits and shit that if I tried to do that it in my past life, I'd have to go to the hospital.

o - o - o - o

Today's the day, ladies and gentlemen! Today's the day I say my first word in front, my family. I've been practicing it last week 'till perfection!

So I'm sitting beside the table waiting for everyone else to sit down. Everyone sits down and they start eating. I wait for them to lower their guards, and when they do I scream "Niisan!" Everyone freezes and has a shocked expression on their faces, especially Fugaku.

"Can you say that again Ryu-chan?" My mother asks, shock still apparent on her face.

"Niisan!" I scream again and this time my mother suddenly embraces me in a hug and laughs, while my father wears a proud smile and my brother's still shocked.

"Hahahahaha, our little baby just said his first word." My mother says, still embracing in a hug.

"And of course it has to be about his brother." My father says, smiling and Fugaku's still not functioning.

'_This is nice, only if all of you wouldn't get killed in the future by Itachi this would've felt better,' _I think as I ignore the pang of regret and pain I just felt _'No! I can't focus on saving them! I have to focus on myself!'_

When my mother let me go, I ignore her happy chatter as I proceed to eat my food, but it doesn't taste as good in my mouth as it usually does this time.


End file.
